puss in boots: secrets
by Simply Feline
Summary: every body has secrets even our friend puss in boots. read as he meets someone dear to him, and the heart breaking sight of what he finds. can he handle it or will he fall in the doom of sadness. Plz review and share what you think. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**secrets**

**chapter 1: going home**

Puss and the gang was sitting at the fire. The night was quit, but the fire roar high. Our amigo puss was thinking back, way back. To times he knew what love was. It has been four years now, since those days. How he wished he could go back, but he was already settled down, had a new life. He thought about his mama as he called her, but now the guards of the town named san ricardo has kicked him out. That was not the only thing he lost that day, three things dear to him he lost. One his brother, he grew up with and was his only friend. They had a plan to get out of that town, but puss had other plans. Humpty was his name, and every time he thought of him a tear fell. He lost him, not left him behind but... he died. He was there to see it and it haunts him every night now. As he took his last breath as he fell off that bridge, puss knew he was trully good in side. The third thing he lost was his fault. He trusted her, he loved her, he cared for her. But one day that turned to memories, that stings him like a bee. He could remember it hard.

He and kitty softpaws were dancing, romanticly. It was right after then, they shared there first kiss, he remembers that well too. After that they went for some air. Kitty talked first "what are we going to do with our selves" she asked as she lade her head on puss`s soulder. "what do you mean?" puss asked. "I mean after this, where are we going to go? Are we going to go seperate ways together like you said? or..." she looked down. "I...I dont know thats up to you, but i would like to do so." he said. "then its settled. meet you at the town bridge, she you then mi amor." she said as she kissed him on the cheak. But that night, he thought of the new life he will have with kitty, disturbed of his thoughts he heard a sound outside his room. He got his sword out. "kitty is that you?" he asked into the dark outside. suddenly a bag went over his face, he was hit in the head, and it went black. That was all he remembered. The only thing he remembers now was waking up in far far away,getting hired to kill shrek,becoming friends with shrek and..."hey puss what you thinking about?" donkey asked. "wha.. what?" puss said snapping into the world. " what are you thinking about? i saw sadness in your eyes. Do you want me to explain it in spanish?" donkey asked sarcasticly. "im from spain you idiota, and im fine just thinking you know." puss said annoyed. "well..maybe im asking this cause i want to know what your thinking about? Like i dont know a special someone?" donkey laughed, puss just sweat dropped. "I have no idea how you get that!" puss said trying to hide his thoughts from donkey. "Come on after all the woman i saw you with you dont like any of them?" donkey asked. "mmm...no not that i can think of." said puss lieing. "well...ok but if you ever do, let me give you this amigo. If you ever lose her, dont leave it like that, go for her again." said donkey walking away. puss thought about donkeys words. but how can he see her again? He didnt care he just wanted to see her again, and on the way he will see the diablos and his mama. He was exited about the trip, so he went to tell the gang the story.

"so your going to go see your mama, the diablos, and some she cat named kitty?" shrek asked after puss told them the story. "si i will leave in a few hours, i better leave before dawn." puss answered. "well i will miss you puss, you go find the girl and bring her back to me i want to she her." fiona said hugging puss. "group hug!" yelled donkey, and sure enough every one came in for a hug. Puss was on his way now to the people he loved. Sadly he didnt know what he would find when he got there.

auther: Im sorry if its short, i dont know beacause i cant tell. But anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D IM so exited. -gets out of chair and throws a party-


	2. suprise

**Hola guys before you get started on reading i want to give a shout out to Troy3105. Check out his story puss in boots two. Its not done yet but he will get there :D.**

puss in boots: secrets

chapter 2: suprise

It was a hot day, as a ginger cat with a cape, sword, and a hat walked threw the faraway forests. He went by the name puss in boots, and now he was on another adventure to see people from his past.

He has been walking for hours now, after he said his goodbyes to the gang. He finally reached the spanish border. "come on boy where almost there dont give up now." puss muttered to the animal underneath him. It seemed like bad carma as his hourse just died flat on the ground. "Ahora no vamos!" said puss screaming to the sky. Now puss had to walk his way threw the dessert.

When he was about to faint, he spotted a castle in the distance. He reconnised it from the adventure with the diablos. He ran to it screaming "diablos diablos!". Suddenly the guards caught him off guard. He just shrugged and knocked them all out. Then he went to the door, it was locked. "what the heck since when did they do this!". puss screamed in fustration. So he just searched the guards, finding precise golds but no key. After 20 mins of searhing, he spotted something sparking on the ground. "hmmm" He walked over and spotted the key. "adorad a jehova!" puss screamed in exitment. He was finally going to see the diablos after so long. He unlocked the door, but just as he walked in he was tied up. "what is the meaning of this. Remember me!, im puss in boots i was the one who defeated the whisperor. "hahaha well... remember me old friend?" a faint voice asked. The bag went off puss` head. "omigosh you little, where is the diablos?!" puss screamed to the now well known as the whisperor now in charge of the thrown. "oh you mean those little brats you call your kids in boots? well...let me tell you there going to be no more trouble." said the whisperor laughing. "you little cold hearted ghost! how could you do that to some little kittens!?" puss said trying to get out of the guards hands. "oh no no no puss your highly mistaken. I didnt kill them, there just in the prison...rotting!" he said as the guards took him away to his cell.

When he got to his cell he saw the diablos, borred, lifeless. The guards threw him in the cell. "ha now your with your family, have fun!" said the guards laughing. "oh go die in a hole somewhere you idiotas!"puss yelled. Puss turned around to see the diablos hugging him. "Hola my kids in boots, those guys dont know what we are capable of dont they?" said puss laughing. They just smiled then started laughing. He noticed they where older and more capable of more things now. "so can you guys tell me when this guy got the thrown?" puss asked. "the lady that ruled a year back ago died of cancer." Puss was amazed of what they said, he couldnt believe it. "tell me more about how this happened." puss asked. "well we where doing are thing protecting as same as always. Then the duke came in and told us she died. You may not of known but the whisperor...well was her father. There was fights going around town. So we tried to stop them but the wouldnt. Then one day this black and white she cat name...what was it...oh yeah kitty softpaws..." puss` eyes lighted up. "wha wait your saying you saw kitty softpaws?" puss asked in amazment. "yeah she kept on talking about you for some reason. It was kinda awkward." they said. Puss just sat down. " i...i just cant believe i thought she would of forgot about me." he said confused. "oooh..oh...oh no. She really didnt forget about you. She talked about you guys kissing in grose stuff like that, eww." they just shivered. "heh one day you guys will understand. now shall we make a plan to escape or not?"

**well thats it for this chapter. I think it went good...im still exited. Another shout out to sido4727. He is making a cool story called puss in boots: the adventure afterwards. I will try to take my time more im just writing my day away. Any way hope you liked in and as always. peep peep pa cheap.**


	3. new friend

**hey guys i have been trying to get to 1000 words this time so have fun. It might be a little while until i get the other chapter. I have been busy so just hang on.**

puss in boots: secrets

* * *

chapter 3: new friend

In the prisons of a palace in spain, four cats were trapped. three of them were once the special guards of the royal family. They went by the names perla, gonzalo, sir tornato montenegro the third. The other cat went by the name puss in boots. He was on the quest to the ones he loved, only to find himself trapped in a nasty, wet, horrible place.

"these guys didnt think about what we can do as cats huh? we can open doors ect." puss laughed. He just simply put his claws in the key hole, and unlocked the door. "heh so simple." puss whispered. Puss started down the hall with the diablos following. It was dark so puss lit a torch on the side of the wall, they kept going. It seemed just as they were five millimeters away, they heard "hault!" the room turned to this guard meeting house full of guards. Then there was a loud noise, the room was filled with smoke. By this time puss and the diablos was knocked out. But something was dragging them to a safe room. It seemed as if it was trying to wake them up. "wha what? where am i? who are you?" puss asked waking up. "that doesnt matter right now. Right now it matters to wake up your friends." the cat awnsered. So puss and the cat woke up the diablos. "huh? what happened?" asked perla. "you guys were knocked out by a explosion. I saw you guys and decided to rescue you guys. Oh and sorry my name is carlos." awnsered carlos. "well gracias senor, you didnt have to do that." said puss. "oh yes i did that explosion blew up a room full of teargas. You guys were knocked out, and they called the squat." said carlos. "now how are we going to get out?" he asked himself "ah i know there is a weapon room down the hall." said carlos. "there will be no need i am a master with a sword." "oh yes you will need a better weapon than that these guys have advanced in armour." replied carlos. "fine they better make me look manly." said puss laughing. "just follow me. I know the place better than you." muttered carlos. So they walked to the weapon room. "ah its locked, it takes finger print. that will be no problem." carlos laughed. He got out a round object pulled a string and threw it next to the door. "get back!" yelled carlos. It exploded with a fallen door on the ground. They walked in with guns in every corner. "here take this." said carlos throwing a mp40 to puss. "um these are from ww2 how did they get these?" puss asked. Carlos just looked at puss. "the whisperor' family was allied with Adolf Hitler." said Carlos. "oh that explains it all then." puss said laughing. "so any way lets get started." said Carlos picking up a m1 grand. The diablos got a luger. They started out the gun room. "ok i got left you got right." Right then the squat busted in. They ran to a corner. Gonzalo started panting. "shh you dont want them to here you." Puss said. One guard went around the corner. Puss grabbed him and stabbed him in the neck. He fell to his death on the floor. One of the guards called. "larry! oh come on larry!" they waited for a awnser, there was none. "you three go find larry." He said sighing. The guards went around the corner only to see five cats pointing rare ww2 guns at him. "put the weapon down senors and everything will be ok." whispered puss. They put there guns down. "good now turn around and tell them you couldnt find him." said carlos. But they just bolted to their weapons screaming. " there right here guys, i fo..." Puss shot them all square in the head. " I didnt know you were good with a gun too puss." said carlos. "me either." said puss. "we learn something new every day dont we?" laughed puss. The guards came into the scene. "stuff em boys!" Puss the diablos and carlos fired lead into their stomachs. They ran only to be caught by some more guards. The guards bullets shot through puss' shoulder. "ahh! why you little." Puss shot a full clip into their path knocking 7 dead. "crap i need another clip Carlos!" puss screamed. Carlos while shooting threw him a clip. Puss had trouble putting the clip in, causes of a bleeding shoulder. "just run guys!" screamed Carlos. They all ran to a window on the second floor. "your crazy Carlos we might break something!" yelled puss. "just trust me" said Carlos. While running Carlos saw a gun ammunition room. He threw a gernade in there. "faster guys! faster!" yelled Carlos. Just as they broke out the window of shattering glass the palace went in flames. They flew in mid air. Landing in a river they were ok. They swam to the shore line. "haha man Carlos your crazy, i like that amigo." said puss shaking hands."ahh! my shoulder!" muttered puss. "We need to get you too a docter. I know my friend Amilda will help." said Carlos exited. Puss, eyes went round. "Does she happen to live in san ricardo?" asked puss. "si why" "she...she is my mama." replied puss. "oh your the one she keeps talking about heh." Carlos laughed. "What did she say?" asked puss in the moment. "She talked about your brother Humpty. She talked about the great terror. You saving the town. Great job by the way." he said. "oh and she talked about how much she missed you." said Carlos. Puss started thinking about how much he missed her. "Hmm i miss her too. Lets go see her shall we?" So the five cats were on their way now to San Ricardo.

**so hope you guys liked this chapter. I made in to 1000 words on this one whew! Any way i want you guys to help out share opinions ect. feel free to say what you think should happen next. I cant do this alone.**


	4. It's been a long time

**hola amigos. I just want to warn you guys for the up coming chapter (after this chapter). It might be sad for some people but, you have to be strong. Puss will save the day... Hopefully. Any way school is almost done for me, I don't know about you. But that means I have more time to think of ideas and stuff. I have been thinking I need some more details, but you guys need to tell me. Do I need more or am I fine the way I have been doing it, plz tell me I will fix it. Cause I'm related to fix-it-Felix.**

* * *

**puss in boots: secrets.**

**CHAPTER 4: Its been a long time**

* * *

Since the last time we were following puss in boots, he was going back to his home, San Ricardo. On the way he was captured, and put in prison. While he was there he met the Diablos again. He also met a new friend Carlos. After being shot in the shoulder puss and his friends were going to the orphanage, to get help from puss' mom.

"dang its hot out here is there a village close to us?" asked Perla. "actually we are really close to San Ricardo." replied Carlos. "while we are there getting puss' shoulder fixed, you guys can meet my girlfriend." " I wonder who that lucky señorita is." said puss elbowing Carlos. "phew you will see she is great. I havent seen her in such a long time." said Carlos sadly. "Ay but it will be great to see her wont it?" said puss seriously. "Oh yeah i need some alone time with her. Its been long, i miss her." Carlos said in sadness. Just then a tear slipped down puss' cheak. That reminded him of kitty, but hopefully he will see her on the way. "Hey whats wrong amigo?" Carlos asked. "Hey guys we are here!" Said the diablos. Puss and Carlos ran forward, To see the town of the golden goose, as some called it.

"Are you ready for this puss?" asked Carlos. "Yeah...wait i cant go in the commante will see me!" "we have guns remember? They dont have a chance." said Carlos interupting. "well ok but if i get shot again i promise i will set his house on fire and kill his family." said puss out of rage. "you know there is a underground tunnel with less population of guards in it." said Carlos smart like. "no i haven't, since when did they get those?" Asked puss. "wow you have not heard the news have you?" "well i havent been here in four years, its not crazy." smirked puss. "whatever get ready for this they advanced in weapons too." warned Carlos. "Hey im puss in boots! i can do anything." "well lets see about that." said Carlos.

Carlos led them too a bush. "gingers first." laughed Carlos. " more like bravest first." smirked puss. "you are really into yourself arent you." "Its a gift to be this awesome like me. I heard there are people writing story's about me." said puss showing off.

* * *

Mean while Buzzanddragonfan was walking around the outside of the town San Ricardo. He heard a few cats talking so he hid and listened. He heard one of the cats talking about people writing about him. "Oh crap my cover is blown!" Then he ran home to his mama.

"mama! mama!" Buzz screamed. "What is it hunny bunches? Is someone making fun of dreamworks again?" Buzz' mom asked. " Stop calling me that mommy! I'm a grown man now." Buzz protested. " you know how I write story's about puss?" He asked. "Yes, did he find out about it? Please don't tell me he did." Buzz' mom cried. " uh huh, I'm scared mommy I am." Cried buzz. " Dear heavens we have to tell dreamworks!" So they were on their way to dreamworks studios.

"so your telling me puss found out we have been stocking him, and made a movie about him?" The executive producer of httyd 2 asked. " yeah we need to hide Now!" Buzz said. "this is bad we need to finish this movie soon. We need to confess, it's been long enough. Maybe if he will let us we can make a puss in boots 2 hmm?" he said. "I know a person who knows the story of what happened after the puss in boots movie." Said buzz. "Really tell me more about this person." The producer asked. " He is a author on fanfiction and his name is troy3105. He started telling it a while back. It's a cool story about puss." Said buzz. "then let's get started on one shall we?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile with puss.

"who made these tunnels?" Asked puss. " actually it was me. I am a outlaw too. But One day the guards found it. They took it over then I went to get you guys. So we could take it back." Said Carlos. "I would like to help, I am really tiered of these guards. They think I'm a bad person. Then They kicked me out." Said puss full of hate. "We'll now is your chance to show them, of course just hide the bodies they will never find out. Then we can show them We are not bad people huh?" Said Carlos.

Just then it seemed they were there. "wow that was fast. You did a good job with these tunnels." Said Perla. "I have been working for at least a year. It took some hard labor I can tell you that." Said Carlos. "This tunnel here leads you too the orphanage. Go tell your mama or what ever you call her, I said hola, ok?" requested Carlos. " All right, hey were you going?" Asked puss. "Oh Im going to see my girlfriend. I need my time alone you know." He said. "Oh ok you guys have fun on a date? Im guessing." Puss winked. "This is none of your cera de abejas." Said Carlos laughing. " ah hasta mañana Carlos!" Said puss. Carlos just waved walking away.

"whew ok, you guys ready to meet my mama?" Asked puss. Then he quickly remembered and yelled to Carlos. "wait Carlos when will we meet your señorita?" Puss asked. "I will see you in the afternoon at the bridge." Said Carlos not even turning around. "I really want to meet her. You know to see the one who raised you."Said the diablos. "We'll here we go!" Said puss opening the underground entrance to the orphanage.

* * *

**yay I finished that one... And I have to say I'm kinda proud of my self. I know I have a few spelling and stuff like that to fix, but I just feel good about this one. I hope you guys liked it, I worked on it during school and at night and stuff. So I really spent my time on this one.**


	5. Funeral speeches

**hola guys, this is it (you know what I'm talking about) no I'm not ending the story it's going to be a long time before that. Any way I'm starting this question of the day thing, I will be asking you the questions at the end of the story, so just read and then awnser the question at the end in a review. Its not going to be like a pop quiz. Oh and thank you guest (I don't know who it was) for telling me I needed to fix my spelling. Some times I rush on story's and it comes out like that. This time I promise to check it at least 5 times. I have noticed I had been doing that, and thank you for being the only one who has told me my mistakes I respect that. :D Also I'm sorry for when I replied I spelled incorrectly again. -_- I'm so ashamed, I'm sorry I will put my hearts work into my spelling issues. You helped me realize it thank you. Oh and the start of this story is Amildas POV, a lot of it was a flashback. (So you don't get confused)**

puss in boots: secrets

chapter 5: funeral speeches.

* * *

The old town of San Ricardo has gone threw a lot, the golden goose attacking the town, robbers, outlaws and many more. But this time one of the most famous outlaws has come back. He has changed his ways though, and the only reason he came back for was...love.

A door creaked as I was just sitting down and reading a few books. I ignored it as I read "El felino luchadora naranja había rescatado el dí." A tear fell down my eye, it reminded me of my son gato con botas. It has been about four years since I seen him. It was a great day to me, to see my son become a hero of the town Instead of the outlaw that he once was. Now I don't know where he is, all I know was a black and white she cat came up to me and told me he is nowhere to be found. She said something about partnership and friendship. I then knew they where something and my heart just blew to small bits. I offered her some gold for the help and love she has givin to my son. But she refused. She told me they where actually in love with each other. She dreaded that day he was catnapped. She told me she would try to find him. But after three years she finally gave up.

I now learned her name was kitty after we started talking. Kitty and I planned a funeral for him. I had the first speech. "Hola señoritas and señors, some of you know that puss was kidnapped three years back. How I wished and his girlfriend kitty could of saved him but we couldn't. I just wanted to tell the people of this great town that he was not a bad person, just a person who made mistakes just like the all of you. He loved this town, and that is why he risked his life for you. I bet he wanted to say sorry to the guards in this town. He has caused you guys trouble, but you could see he has changed his ways. He was always the one to be brave live life to the highest. I ask of you guys to seek the kindness in your hearts and forgive this gato who has saved your life. If he was here right now to see you guys do this for him, he would be happy for this town. Even though some of you hated him he still did this for you. He loved you, he cared, he didnt do this for money. After he stole from the bank he stole to repay you. He loved you, and I just ask... I just ask for you guys to see greatness in his name. I'm not asking you to worship Him I just ask to you to love what he did for you. I'm sure there's a lot of other she gatos out there who are sad. And I just want to say you were once with a very special Gato."Kitty rolled her eyes to that sentance. "Now this memory is a treasure, not something to dread. We should be happy and celebrate the life he once had."

The crowd clapped, as I cried and went to my seat, kitty was up next. "Some of you might now my name. I'm sure some of the guards know my name for sure." Just then gatos with swords rose up and tied up the guards. "gracias, now what I was saying. My name is kitty softpaws. I'm a outlaw just like puss. you might not know it but I am Infact his girlfriend. For all those male gatos out there no I'm to going to date for a while. Any way, me and puss met three years ago, and I was hired to help Humpty Dumpty. I had no plans to fall In love with any one in years. But he showed me there is more to life than money. The thing that tops all things is love. That has brought me to a point to stop stealing, and give a chance to dating. It felt so real, I don't know if I can ever marry or even date another with the same amount of love. My point is he has changed my life, and he changed something in your heart to, being loving, caring, loyal and many more. I bet you want to do the same you know? Amilda is right, the memory shouldn't hurt you, it becomes a treasure. Thank you for your time." Said kitty walking to her seat.

End of flash back

* * *

I cried a little just remembering what kitty said. Just hearing it was enough to know how much she loved him, and hurted in side. I felt really bad, so I went to get some water, it always makes me feel better.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just so you know this is Amildas pov. Just in case you didn't read my first authors note. what is she going to find down stairs. **

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: ok all you authors out there where do guys get your ideas for a story. Could it be in the shower Maybe? Or something else you tell me.**

**SECOND QUESTION: where do I get my ideas.**

**A: singing**

**B: listening to music**

**C: in the shower**

**D: dreams**

**awnser in a review below.**


	6. Life on track

**hola señors, señoritas. I'm glad to be back after a while. I'm ready to get this story flowing with chapters. I'm looking to at least make 10 chapters. The next chapter are going to be a lot of tragedy and romance here and there. Any way if you did awnser my question at the end of my last chapter (if you didn't make a guess I would go back and awnser it in your head.) the awnser would be b. any way lets get started.**

**puss in boots: secrets**

**chapter: 6 **

* * *

After what seemed to be a year long trip puss has finally made it to San Ricardo. He has made it to the new kingdom ruled by the whisperor. He has also been shot in the shoulder causing severe blood loss and is now weak.

"ok guys this is it! After 4 years of dread i am finally here" said puss opening the back door.

They walked in to see a lady crying about something. "Señorita are you ok?" The lady stopped crying and turned around. "p... Pu... puss?... I just don't under stand I thought you were dead." said Amilda confused.

"That's not what matters now what matters is that we are together once again. I love you mama." Said puss hugging her, Amilda started crying. "On my gosh I have to tell kitty!" Said Amilda in exitment. "Do we have to now or can we later." Said puss. "Why don't you want to see your lost girlfriend puss? Do you not have the same feelings any more?" Said Almida sadly. "Because she told me of her and your care for each other and I don't want that to go to waist." said Amilda. "No no not that, to tell the truth I'm still in love with her, and I'm not going back to were I live now unless we are back together. The day I got catnapped was the worst day of my life, I lost three things I loved. Said puss. "The real reason is I'm afraid she won't remember me. I felt like we were soul mates after we showed our true feelings. I'm just scared that I will lose her another time."

"Ah puss from just the way she talked I knew how much she loved you." said Amilda. "I don't think she will ever forget about you she loves you and always cares. I understand that she was the only she-cat you ever loved truly And from my opinion I think that she is the one puss. I would go out search for her tell her how much you love her and just go with it, and if anything happens I am always here for you." Said Amilda calming puss, puss lifted his head out of his hands. "Sí your right I'm going to search for her." Puss remembered some what she said earlier, his eyes light up. "Wait didn't you say your going to tell kitty?" Asked puss. "Sí why?" Puss got exited. "you know were she is?" Said puss jumping which embarrassed the diablos. "Sí she lives here she is now working with the government to get you, but she is secretly going to sneak you out is she does find you." Said Amilda. "It has been a year since I have heard of her or seen her, but i Know she is ok." The diablos slowly backed up the we're getting bored over this lovey dovey talk, puss turned around to stop them. "Guys were you going?" asked puss.

"This is getting a little to romancy we are just going out to check the place out." said the diablos. "I'm going out to get a hotel room for you guys soon. Meanwhile I'm going out to Look for mi amor." Said puss. "Uh hola puss you didn't introduce me to these guys." "Oh sorry I was caught up in the moment I wasn't thinking." Said puss. "anyway this is the diablos I met them when I was on my way to San Ricardo but failed. That was after I woke up in the middle of far far away. These guys took after me." Said puss tubing there heads. "Hola guys Im Amilda puss' mama." "we know puss can't shut up about you and kitty." Said the diablos rolling there eyes. "Heh sorry about that, but it's important in my life and you should respect that." Said puss smiling. "We'll adios Mama I'm going to get them a room.

"why do we have to have to stay in this rotting hole while your out there Having fun?" The diablos complained. "It's not going to be fun, it's a time for more memories." Said puss walking out the door.

He soon remembered he had to meet Carlos at the bridge. He turned himself to the direction of the bridge avoiding the guards. When he got there he saw something he thought he would never see until now.

* * *

**It's time for another shout out whew! This shout out goes to (drum roll plz) tigerboy101! I want to thank you for joining the pusitty community on , you are also a new comer to the fanfic site and I just want to say welcome. Anyway thank you guys for the views/reviews I'm getting it geats me hot hot hot! Let's give it up for puss and kitty! (Starts clapping) (yes I know that wasn't a really huge welcome talk was it it was more like a visit :p next chapter I will make up for it. Adios amigos**


	7. Blood shed

**Ok I am sooo sorry for the people who where following this story, I have been lazy, slacking off, and just busy busy busy. Thankyou for the support/reviews on my story it makes every Author smile, just say your opinion and what you think could change for the better then it really helps.**

**p.s I have been approving on writing... So this chapter might be easier to read XD**

**Puss in boots: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story. (I only own Carlos)**

* * *

Puss stood there looking at the horrid sight.

"No..." Thought puss. "It's her... But with him!"

He saw kitty... But with another, male... It was Carlos, and he was kissing kitty.

When he let go he saw puss and yelled to him. "Hey Buddy, come meet my Señorita!" Yelled Carlos.

Kitty looked at puss wide eyed, "Oh my gosh," Is the only word she said before crying.

"What's wrong Señorita?" Asked Carlos.

Puss started walking forward slowly, but then started running and hugged kitty.

"Do you too know each other?" Asked Carlos Confused.

"Uh... Yeah," Said Kitty. "Its- a long story,"

"I missed you puss," Said kitty.

"Me too," Said puss.

They let go.

"But I can't be here," Said puss turning his head the other way.

"But you just got here!... Puss I haven't seen you in years!" Said kitty. "Please don't leave!"

"LOOK I CAME HERE TO SEE YOU!... DO YOU THINK I CAN STAND SEEING YOU WITH ANOTHER!" Said puss outraged. (Panting) "Kitty I can't do this... I still love you,"

Puss started walking off then stopped and turned around. "Take good care of her Carlos, I trust you,"

Puss started running of heart broke knowing what he came for, what he has loved, the thing that gave him the desire to live is with another male. But he knew she would be happy with him, he trusted him.

He ran into the room, with a angry face on.

"Diablos where leaving, pack your bags!" Said puss, picking up his bag.

"Where's kitty?... Is she not here?... What's wrong?" Asked Perla.

"Just pack your bags!... It didn't work out she' with another!" Said puss. "I hoped and dreamed that one day I would return to her... But I guess dreams are not for cats,"

They packed there bags, said there good byes to Amilda, and left for far far away.

* * *

**[With kitty]... [And Carlos]**

"What should I do Carlos... I don't know how I feel about him right now," Said kitty.

"Kitty I know this is hard for you but... It's time to move on, he's gone," Said Carlos.

"But what if I still love him?" Asked Kitty.

"You have me right now... You Love me right?" Asked Carlos getting worried.

Kitty looked into his eyes. "Sí... I love you Carlos... But I think I still love him too,"

"Kitty!... You can't love both you either love me or him!... You already have kittens on the way, they need a father and he left..." Said Carlos.

"I- I guess your right..." Said Kitty Looking into his eyes again.

"Thank you for understanding kitty... Now you go home and I got to go get some fish for us I will be home soon ok?" Said Carlos.

"Alright Carlos, Love you!" Said kitty walking home.

"I'm sorry Puss," thought kitty starting to cry.

But when Carlos was walking to the lake, Big boxes of Tea fell on him and killed him... With kitty still waiting at home.

Kitty's Kittens will have no father, no lover, and kitty never knowing that she still loved puss and will never stop loving him ever...

* * *

**[With puss]... [At the swamp]**

Puss busted in the house with the shrek family still asleep. He walked into the room burning pictures, notes, letters about kitty... And last of all a ring... To give to the one he truly loved... He held it in his hand and started Crying.

"I wish I could be with you kitty... But know you have someone better," Said puss Closing his eyes only to open them again with a horrible idea. He walked to a desk, opened a door and pulled out a dagger, he pointed it to his chest wanting to kill him self right there.

"I can't live without you kitty!" Said puss stabbing himself in the chest, waking up shrek.

Shrek ran in the room seeing puss Bleeding, but still breathing... He took him too the hospital where he was recovering.

"When we go our separate ways, we can go our separate ways together..." This sounded threw his head all threw the coma.

* * *

**We'll thankyou guys for reading that chapter... I know it was short... And kinda sad but good things come out of bad things some times so hang on.**


End file.
